


Neurotic

by RainbowSnicker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Saiouma, Pre-Game Shinguji Korekiyo, Pre-Game Shirogane Tsumugi, Pre-Game Tojo Kirumi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Pre-Game Yumeno Himiko, girlxgirl, mlm, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSnicker/pseuds/RainbowSnicker
Summary: “I’m not crazy for loving someone.”“Im not crazy for being protective.”“I’m not crazy for taking pictures of him”“I’m not crazy for watching him while he sleeps.”“I’m not crazy.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Neurotic

A silent whisper of voices and muted footsteps, curious eyes staring recklessly at him, their hearts hungry for the rich smell of fear, their silhouettes flaming up against the dimly lit hallway, appearances almost rivaling that of a monster, or so thinks the small male stepping down said hall.

His small stature cowered, thin frame visible through his loose uniform, the gakuran hanging off him, the collar buttoned messily and black colored fabric slightly tattered and worn, visible stains and such displayed shamelessly. It looked like he had been wearing said uniform for years. Yet he still hadn’t grown into it. A hand-me-down perhaps? Well, not only did his clothes look battered, so did the boy himself. Soft yet pale looking skin bruised with many shades of purple and yellow, as if someone were trying to paint a gruesome picture on his thin face. Not only that, large and innocently rounded magenta eyes dulled at just the mere sight of other people, small yet sharp teeth nibbling on his poor nicely colored bottom lip, thin and dainty looking hands clutching at the small stack of old textbooks and notebooks in his arms, his short fingernails, (which seemed to be crusted with something similar to blood) digging into his arms, in which pulled the pile of material into his flat and small chest.

Dirtied black shoes clacked against the dusty floor, walking slowly and unsurely, as if afraid of bumping into someone who wasn’t there. 

At this point, the many whispers and sour sounding remarks had quieted, the other students seemingly bored already of this new student, now turning away and walking off to their next classes, only a few still wondering as to why this boy refused to wear the school’s designated uniform. Was he perhaps just faking his innocent and terrified demeanor?! Maybe he was really just a cool guy who broke rules and would finally stand up to the bad students and save them all?! This small hope blooming in their hearts soon vanished as he tripped over his own feet yet again, knocking over a small and dying potted plant that was foolishly placed in the hall of a run down high school, the small boy apologizing quietly and repeatedly, bowing and scurrying past them, whimpering many depressing things to himself and tugging on his dark purple hair, which had been curled and messed up since the moment he walked into the horrid high school. 

They all simply frowned, sighing yet again and shuffling along to their burning and stupid sounding classes. 

Just yet another coward. Who would be targeted, beat up and stuffed in a locker before he either suffered like the rest of them or completely transferred to another school.

‘What ever have I done to deserve this stupid treatment?? God I have the worst luck...I wish I could just die!!!’ 

Such scarily depressing things being thought indeed. Well, who could quite imagine such things happening...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little teaser for chapter one! I’ll write more when I have time, but I’d prefer to see if anyone likes it before I post the full version! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
